A Imagen y semejanza
by Rui-chibi
Summary: "Hay ocasiones en los que un pequeño favor a Dios sirve de ayuda, sobre todo cuando te urgen las ganas de dar una visita a los nietos. ¿Qué clase de abuelo no hace eso?" One-shot.


Ah.

¿Cuánto hace que no me daba una pequeña vuelta por la tierra que ahora reluce más que antaño? Realmente siempre que vengo a echar un vistazo, hace que mi corazón de guerrero se sienta más viejo de lo normal. Pero eso es harina de otro costal.

Ya no soy ningún imperio, ni tampoco gobierno por lo largo del Mediterráneo. Aunque añore aquellos días, lo que más me enorgullece como abuelo, es el saber cómo mis pequeños nietos van creciendo. Por ellos es que me suele gustar venirme de vez en cuando a mí antigua casa y hacer una visita de improvisto. ¡Eso lo hacen todos los grandes abuelos!

No tiene mucha importancia que no sepan que estoy aquí, o que puedan verme. Lo que más se me hace especial, es que sepan que su abuelo siempre los cuida desde más arriba. En cada momento, y en cada época.

* * *

Y allí estaba. Una noche cualquiera, a principios del verano con un calor francamente insoportable azotando la madrugada en la actual ciudad de Roma. Pese a que cada uno tenía su casa en las diferentes regiones del país, algunas veces los dos hermanos decidían compartir el mismo techo en un piso no muy grande, pero amplio para vivir ambos, mínimo una semana. Tras la unificación, resultaría raro que no llegasen a vivir juntos durante algunas temporadas.

En la actual noche, como todo padre que va a darles un beso de buenas noches a los niños, el viejo Imperio abría en silencio uno de los dormitorios que encontraba cerca, para ver, con gran cariño, al primor de sus primores y uno de sus mayores tesoros: el pequeño Veneziano.

¡Tanta ricura jamás cambiaba! Su tierna carita sonriente tendido en la cama se veía tan enternecedora como la última vez que bajó a darle el beso de buenas noches a su nieto. El abuelo Roma se acercaba con sigilo para contemplar el rostro con leves babas y una brillante sonrisilla sobre las mejillas de Italia. Ya no solo era porque hacía calor a las noches, sino que habitualmente, no se ponía nada de ropa para dormir. Quizás una especie de manía italiana de no aguantar la tela al dormir.

-Ahh...mi dulce nietecito...-susurraba cariñoso el hombre acercando una de sus manos hacia la frente del chico adormilado- Cómo has crecido, y aún así sigues siendo tan lindo... ¡Tu abuelo se siente orgulloso!

Lástima era, que el joven Veneziano no abriese sus ojos en profundo sueño, para poder ver de primera mano, el abrazo y la barba de su abuelo adorando frotarse contra sus mejillas. Todo tipo de carantoñas.

-Ojalá sigas siendo tan buen chico –volvía a peinarle el flequillo, para de manera suave, posar un beso entre sus cabellos rojizos – y espero que te hagas fuerte y te acuerdes de tu viejo abuelo que tanto te quiere, no debes olvidarlo –dijo con un tono bajo cerca de su cabeza, como si supiera que le escucha.

Sin embargo, el menor no conseguía despertarse, ni aunque gritaran desde los cuatro vientos conseguirían despertarlo, un enorme sueño profundo debería de tener, para no despertarse con el rascar de su barba. Pero no. Veneziano simplemente se estremecía un poco y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

-_V..Vee...Veee..._

Finalmente, el abuelo Roma se acomodaba un poco el cinturón a su manto de colores pálidos, casi tirando a grises, una vez que se levantaba de la cama. Iba siendo hora de despedirse, intentando quitar una mirada de melancolía.

-Bueno, es momento de irse. Pedir unos minutos para verlo resulta muy complicado...-murmuró para sí mismo, volviendo a observarle por un segundo. Obviamente, se entristecía- ¡Con la edad que tiene uno ya no dejan tanto tiempo para venir a la Tierra! Qué fastidio da.

Entre sus soliloquios, el pequeño Italia daba un giro sobre las sábanas, para seguir babeando esta vez encima de la almohada. Siempre parecía dormir feliz, no importaba cómo, siempre sonriendo, durmiendo o despierto.

Con aquella inocente sonrisa, el hombre sintió mucha calma, y la conciencia tranquila. No soportaba las despedidas, pero el ver a su nieto de esa forma le hacía pensar que dormiría tranquilo esa noche. Como un suspiro, susurró un "Buenas noches" antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta a su paso. Tenía claro que su visita había acabado ya, incluso aunque sabía que no volvería a verlo de cerca en mucho tiempo.

-Qué duro es tener que venir a verle por las noches... ¡Lástima no poder hacerlo en una mañana o en una tarde! Pero después de todo resulta estupendo verle tan mono dormido ~ -tonteaba con una mano sobándose la cabeza alborotada por el pelo enredado- Al menos ya he cumplido mi trabajo aquí.

Era lógico que ya se tuviese que marchar, pero algo detuvo sus pasos al cruzar otra de las puertas, casualmente entreabiertas. ¿Sollozos? Si, sonaban como unos temblorosos sollozos que se ahogaban contra una almohada. Supuso que el pequeño Veneziano estaría como las otras visitas, solo y totalmente dormido.

Pero aquellos llantos sonando ocultos en la madrugada, también el abuelo los reconocía. Vaya si lo hacía.

Moviendo en silencio el pomo de la puerta, su nieto primerizo yacía en la cama del mismo cuarto, acurrucado por completo bajo las sábanas, hipando con los ojos muy cerrados que a pesar de los sollozos silenciosos, continuaba dormido como si una pesadilla se tratase. El viejo Roma, claramente se entusiasmó al verlo en aquel dormitorio. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Romano no dejaba de ser su nieto y el mayor de los dos hermanos. Normalmente no tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con él durante sus visitas nocturnas, pero esta vez verlo allí cambió para bien.

Cerró detrás de si la puerta, aproximándose hacia su lindo nieto mayor.

-¿Qué ven mis ojos? –titubeaba con mucho asombro, y enseguida, alegría- Romano, mi pequeño Romano... ¡Cuánto has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te vi! –soltaba el abuelo mientras se acercaba a la cama con una sonrisilla de oreja a oreja- Este viejo corazón mío se hace más feliz al ver a mis adorables nietecitos y poder daros un beso y abrazaros y...

No fue capaz de terminar la oración, tras ver y oír un agudo sollozo dolorido proveniente del joven que se aferraba fuertemente a la almohada. Dejo de no prestarte atención, para que se le cambiase la forma de la cara, y se aproximase con sigilo. Los párpados del sureño estaban muy rojos e hinchados por los lloros nocturnos, una de esas horribles pesadillas que solía pasar a menudo. Sobre todo, al quedarse a dormir en casa de su hermano. Se le veía temblar y gruñir, pero no despertarse de golpe.

El abuelo se sentó sobre el colchón a su lado, queriendo tranquilizarlo de alguna forma, le era imposible soportar ver a su nieto llorar así.

-...Romano... -balbuceaba el hombre mayor, clavando la mirada en el rostro entumecido del italiano. Seguido de una caricia en su pelo- Hace demasiado tiempo que no venía a verte...-susurró bajando del todo el tono de su ronca voz- Aún eras pequeño ese día, todavía lo recuerdo.

Parecía que no reaccionaba a su voz, por el profundo sueño en el que sucumbía a pesadillas. Y pese a todo, los sollozos y gemidos disminuían.

Lentamente, acariciaba todo su flequillo, recordando cada textura de su piel. Dichoso fuera la blancura que tenía, era completamente más blanquecino que su hermano menor, e incluso que él mismo. Siempre se sorprendía desde que era muy pequeño, lo blanquito que era su nieto. Al ir pasando la mano por su cara, el adulto sonreía con tristeza.

-Pero ya no eres ningún niño –dijo limpiándole las lágrimas de su mejilla con el pulgar- Ya eres todo un hombre, de los mejores que podría haber -al ver un pequeño gesto de mover la cara, sonrió ampliamente- ...me enorgullece mucho poder verte así.

Lo contempló por unos momentos muy entristecido por cómo gimoteaba sobre la cama.

Se lamentaba profundamente no haber tenido tantas oportunidades para bajar de ese otro mundo en el que ya no podía estar más con sus niños. Pero lo peor no era el simple hecho de no poder, sino de que hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en volver a ver a Romano tan cerca suyo. Se sintió cruel y horrible, por siempre alegrarse primero del pequeño de sus nietos. Aunque siempre tuvo esa obsesión de cariño con Veneziano, no era que odiase al mayor ¡Ni mucho menos! Pero ahora que lo tenía frente a frente otra vez, y ver su cara llorosa, el viejo Imperio no puedo evitar culpabilizarse.

Encogiendo sus hombros con pesar, sacó un ligero suspiro.

-No sé exactamente cómo reaccionarías al verme –dijo el abuelo pasándose una mano por el mentón- de niño fue complicado criarte por ser tan timido y cabezota, siempre que tu abuelo te quería dar un abrazo te enfadabas al instante ¡Eso fue duro!

Por parte del joven sureño, solo respondió con un gruñido. Y de nuevo volvió a acariciarle el suave pelo con la mano. Tenía las emociones apenadas y mezcladas.

-...Supongo que me seguirás odiando como antes...no me extrañaría demasiado que lo hicieses, Romano.

Poco a poco, al callarse de pronto, pudo creer oírle hablar en murmullos unidos como sollozos pegados contra la mojada almohada. Creyó que estaría despertándose.

-_N...N..No..._

-¿No?

La voz del italiano se oía estremecida por la respiración sollozante con las lágrimas que traía.

Entonces, finalmente, algo logró salir de su garganta, como un llanto de agonía.

_-...Nonno..._

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par nada más escucharle con aquellos sonoros aullidos de tristeza envuelta en lágrimas. Le costó reaccionar, pero muy despacio, el abuelo Roma se inclinó para levantar un poco el cuerpo de su nieto hasta acurrucarlo del todo en un cálido abrazo. Aún podía notar que dormía, y en un minuto, se hizo silencio. Nada más que abrazarlo, y acercar la cara a su cabeza.

-Aunque no sea lo mismo que antaño...-susurró muy bajito con los labios sobre su frente- me sirve de consuelo saber que te acuerdas de mí todavía...-la sonrisa se le asomaba mientras hablaba- me alivia mucho, Romano.

Estando con la mejilla húmeda por llorar cerca de su pecho, pareció que los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos se abrieron, para no apenas ver nada, salvo algo de color blanco. Que emanaba calor. Calor agradable. Y a medida que hablaba menos sollozos se oían.

-Puede que no hayas sacado mi carácter –decía cerrando los párpados sigiloso- Ni el de tu hermano, y que te enfades mucho con él y seas muy gruñón... espero que algún día, descubras que tienes algo muy especial que nos hace ser iguales.

Por fin, ya no hubo más llantos, ni lágrimas, ni ningún otro gimoteo en sueños. Solo la respiración pausada de Romano, al fin dormido y tranquilo.

Supo que no lo habría podido oir, pero eso no evitó que no le diese un último beso en la frente con sumo cuidado y cariño.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró, la sensación de agradable calidez permaneció allí el resto de la noche, haciendo que el joven sureño se arropara con tranquilidad entre las finas sábanas.

* * *

Un rayo de Sol atravesaba con fuerza por todas las cortinas, brillando potentemente en la nueva mañana.

Y con la enorme cantidad de luz dándole en toda la cara, Romano al fin abrió los ojos despertándose con ciertos gruñidos adoloridos por el escozor de los párpados.

-Tsk...puto Sol –berreó entrecerrándolos al ir sentándose en la cama- no son más que las 8 de la mañana y ya tiene que alumbrar tanto, maldita sea –seguía y seguía reprochando frotándoselos con ambas manos.

Involuntariamente, dejó de quejarse para pararse en seco. Se quedaba estático por un par de segundos, llevándose una mano hacia su mejilla. Algo le hacía sentirse extraño, pero ni era capaz de saber exactamente qué es esa sensación.

¿Alegría, tristeza, confusión? No tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba sintiendo.

Romano se tocaba su mejilla muy despacio, como palpando el moflete. Aunque sus ojos estaban aún algo rojos por los lloros de la noche, no había ningún rastro de humedad todavía presente en sus mejillas. Al tocar su piel, tenía la extrañeza de que le diese una especie de hormigueo raro por la cara, como si le hubiesen limpiado las lágrimas por completo, hasta dejarle el rostro seco.

De pronto, el sureño se encogió de hombros poco a poco hasta abrazarse a sí mismo. Le estaba poniendo más nervioso aquella sensación inentendible ¿Ya se estaba volviendo loco? Sintiendo cosas que sabía que no estaban allí, una calidez indescriptible, de un abrazo. Y sin haber nadie más ahí, Romano pensó claramente, que debía de estar alucinando.

Esas ganas de llorar no eran ni normales.

-¡Fratello, Fratello!

Con un respingo se soltó de inmediato, mirando alarmado al presente que acaba de dar un fuerte golpe a la puerta de su cuarto. Aunque al verlo, no tardó nada en poner una mueca de enfado.

-¿Qué narices quieres ahora, Veneziano? Si quieres el desayuno te lo preparas tú solo, estupi-

-¡He soñado con el abuelo! –exclamaba el pequeño de los Italia, de forma eufórica- ¡Soñé que venía anoche a verme y me daba un beso! ¿Verdad que es estupendo?

Mientras el otro hablaba, el mayor al oír aquello se quedó un poco pálido. Tenía que apretar las sábanas detrás suyo con la mano para controlarse. Pero temblaba con ligereza, sin que su hermano se percatara.

Su cara, por desgracia, no ayudaba en disimular la verdad.

-Ve...¿Fratello? ¿Estás bien?

-Y..¿Y a mí que mierda me importa? Vete a contarle tus puñeteros sueños a quien le importen.

-¡Sí! ¡Iré a llamar a Alemania para contárselo! -dijo Veneziano con una brillante sonrisa mañanera, por lo que no tardó ni un minuto más en correr a por el teléfono.

Al marcharse, rápidamente hizo un fuerte gruñido de molestia, como si le hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-¡Ya claro! –reprochó Romano con el ceño fruncido- ¡Como si eso pudiera ser verdad, pedazo de estúpido! ¡Él no vendría! ¡No vendría...! –repetía cada vez algo más entrecortado, temblándole la mandíbula- ¿Quién querría ver a ese maldito viejo idiota? ¡Como si me importara una mierda!...¡No me importa!...No me importa...-hipaba sonoramente, ya siendo inútil parar el llanto-...idiota.

Antes de que pudiese controlarlo, el joven se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a las piernas temblorosas, ocultando su cara entre las rodillas, con tal de que el bobo de su hermano no le oyese. Pero necesitaba llorar, todo cuando pudiese hasta desahogarse.

Uno de sus ojos de color miel, miró de reojo hacia la ventana otra vez, para esta vez, fijarse en cómo las cortinas se movían suave y delicadamente, con el potente brillo del Sol, y una brisa haciendo que bailasen las telas con el viento.

Sin dejar de mirar, el italiano se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano, acercándose hacia la ventana para finalmente apoyarse en el marco, y contemplar la ciudad a través de ella. La brisa tan cálida y ligera, movía su flequillo como una caricia, y en un pequeño movimiento, Romano levantó del todo la cabeza con la vista en el cielo tan despejado de la mañana. Con muchas nubes moviéndose con suma lentitud.

Con su mirada seria observando el cielo, el rostro del joven Italia del Sur pareció tener un reflejo exacto, de lo que parecía ser, el antiguo Imperio retratado sobre su imagen.

Tal vez no fuese capaz de verlo por sí mismo. O puede que nunca lo llegase a saber.

Pero quizás, algún día, podría verlo con sus propios ojos. Y que al fin comprendiera, que en el fondo, también son iguales.

_-...Viejo idiota._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
